


幸存者23

by Cinderella0731



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	幸存者23

23

 

 

 

两个月前，拉文纳姆小镇还是个安静而祥和的地方。这里有一条河，传说河水可以治愈百病。镇子里总是弥漫着甜奶油和小甜饼的味道，因为这儿的点心店多得数不清。这里从未发生过战乱，大家喜欢在傍晚时候，去酒馆喝上一杯，然后舒舒服服地回家吃饭。

 

接着突如其来的病毒毁了这里的一切。拉文纳姆小镇不再有饼干的香味，酒馆也渐渐变得破败不堪。曾经的村民们都变成了丧尸，在经过几周混乱而可怕撕咬之后，这里终于变成了死镇。现在一些丧尸游荡到了镇外，不知去了哪里，另一些依然徘徊在小镇里，等待着偶尔出现的人类。这里从天堂坠入地狱，从此再无声息。

 

而现在，在拉文纳姆小镇沉寂了82天之后，终于又重新有了声响。原本徘徊在超市里的丧尸们突然听到了一种奇怪的声音，犹如怪兽的脚步摩擦着地面，呼啸而至。它们敏捷地抬起头侧耳倾听，接着发出一声怒吼，仿佛是在呼应那声音。但是丧尸还没做出任何反应，外面那只怪兽陡然发出了一声咆哮，惊天动地，震得人耳朵嗡嗡作响。伴随着这震耳欲聋的巨响，一辆重卡猛地直接从街角撞了进来。

 

卡车撞碎了巨大的玻璃窗后长驱直入，当场就压死了两只丧尸。超市的整个玻璃壁碎了一地，紧接着后面有三辆车紧跟而上，迅速驶入超市停在肯沃斯两边，将整面墙挡得严严实实。

 

接着Steve打开白色车的车门，举着枪跑了出来。

 

“来吧，干活啦！——Peter，松开喇叭，吵死啦。”

 

这一个月来，他们已经做过两次这样的事情了，所以每个人都变得驾轻就熟。大家都分别从自己的车中钻了出来，而Peter爬上了肯沃斯的车厢顶部，一边举枪射击过于靠近的丧尸，一边把整个超市都看了一遍。Steve和Tony走在一起，对他大吼：“Peter，给我们指示！”

 

Thor在另一边一锤子砸碎了一只丧尸的脑袋，Loki在他身边抱怨说：“Thor，这太粗鲁了！”而Natasha大大地翻了个白眼，和Bruce去了左边一排的货架。

 

Peter环顾了整个超市，对照手里的清单大声喊道：“家居用品在B-2区，药品在C-1，健身器材在A-2，五金在D-5！”

 

“收到！”Steve喊了一声，Tony抬头看了一眼头顶的牌子，跟旁边的同伴报信：“我和Steve先去C-1了！”

 

“我们去B-2！”Thor也立即大声回答。

 

“那D-5是我们的。”Natasha有点无奈地说，“话说，健身器材应该Thor去，那玩意好重！”

 

“交给我吧！”Thor再次想用锤子敲碎一只背后偷袭的丧尸的脑袋，但是Loki先他一步，直接抬枪射穿了那玩意的脑袋。然后他给了Thor一个鄙视的眼神，屈尊降贵地说道：“看见没有？要和平解决问题，你这个武力爱好者。”

 

Peter站在高处，尽可能地射击一切能看见的丧尸，好为了同伴们开路。他在连续杀掉6只丧尸之后，抬手看了看表，催促说道：“伙计们，快一点儿？外面的丧尸已经要冲进来了，保守估计你们还有两分钟三十秒可以用。”

 

“你过于保守了，Peter。”Tony的声音从左边传来（Peter已经看不见他们了）。“两分三十秒也太短了！我们还没摸到货架！”

 

Steve一枪干翻了一只女性丧尸，接着旁边突然冲出来一只孩子丧尸，它的头发长长的，干枯的金发乱糟糟地披散着，露出漆黑的牙齿，眼睛里的瞳孔几乎缩小到看不见。因为它实在是太矮了，Steve完全没有注意到，那个小怪物用光一般的速度冲了过来，嘴巴张开到几乎180度，眼看就要咬在Steve的小腿上。

 

Tony看见了它，马上毫不犹豫地放低枪口，对着那只小丧尸扣动了扳机。他第一枪打偏了，小怪物左肩被打中，立即发出可怕的尖叫，震得他们俩脑袋嗡嗡作响。Steve也注意到了它，他从没见过这么小的丧尸，不由得大喊：“这是什么？！”

 

“显而易见，它是丧尸！”Tony咬牙切齿地说道。那只丧尸滚了一圈之后，再次站起来，恶狠狠地看着Tony，然后朝他扑了过去。

 

Tony再次按下了扳机，想一枪解决掉它。结果他的食指刚一发力——枪卡壳了！Tony心中一凛，马上举起枪托，想把那只小丧尸砸下去。但是小孩子的丧尸速度非常快，它在狭窄的货架之间灵巧地借助架子蹿了上去，然后突然一跃而起，想要扑到Tony脸上。

 

接着一声枪响，然后又一声，再一声。Steve一连打了它三枪，小丧尸猛地落在地上，扭曲地吱吱叫了几声，不动了。

 

他深吸一口气，放下枪，有些粗暴地拉过Tony，一边检查他有没有受伤，一边生气地说道：“你在干什么？！它差点咬到你！！为什么不开枪！！”

 

Tony也被吓到了。他抹了一把脸，低下头把枪匣拿出来，说：“卡壳了，之前的弹壳卡在了里面。”

 

Steve的神色缓和了一些，他有点后悔对Tony吼叫，但是道歉可以放一放再说。他重新举起了枪，说道：“跟在我身后，快点把枪弄好。”

 

Tony嗯了一声，很快把卡住的弹壳拽了出来。两个人迅速到了药品货架那里，都把身后的空背包拿下来放在地上，大大地打开。

 

“能装的都装进去。”Steve举着枪警戒，Tony迅速把货架上的药都扔到地上的背包里。不远处他们的同伴也在忙活着，Loki不满的声音传了过来：“Thor，不要用锤子砸它们！脑浆都溅到我身上了！！”

 

Tony立即在这边哈哈大笑，Loki又说：“笑什么笑！”

 

最安静的应该算是Natasha和Bruce。他们之前用了一天的时间教Bruce怎么射击，他之前是个反对暴力的人，连说话都慢吞吞的。

 

超市里的丧尸很快就被他们杀得差不多了，于是Steve也过来帮忙装药。Tony把他推开，指挥说：“去那边拿套套和维生素，快。”

 

Steve哦了一声，走到另一头往包里扔能看见的所有的东西。很快他们的背包就满了，Tony朝另一边大喊：“我们这边解决了，现在回车里！”

 

Natasha在超市另一头回应：“Bruce已经开始往回走，我去掩护Thor，拿两个哑铃就走。”

 

Steve背上书包走过来，一把搂过Tony，吻了他一下。Tony拍拍他的肚子：“这是在讨好我？”

 

Steve扬起眉：“差不多吧，我刚刚心脏都要被吓出来了。”

 

Tony又给他揉揉胸，逗他说：“心脏这么不经吓，给你摸摸。”

 

Steve又亲了Tony一口，这次感觉有点郑重其事。Tony嘻嘻笑了一声，推了Steve一把：“走吧。”

 

他刚说完，只听Peter突然连续开了好几枪，同时大喊：“快——！！它们进来了！！”

 

Steve神色一凛，拽着Tony越过了这排货架，往车子那边跑去。Tony举着枪，冷静地跟着Steve绕过了一排排货架，一眼就看见他们的车旁边有两只丧尸正在往里面挤。Tony毫不犹豫就给了它们一枪，其中一只丧尸喷溅出来的粘液弄得左侧车身上都是。

 

Steve喃喃地说：“天呐，这可太恶心了。”Tony在后面掐了他屁股一下，嚷嚷说：“体谅一下嘛，我会擦干净的！”

 

Bruce和Loki已经回到了车里，打开了发动机等着Thor和Natasha。眼下进来的丧尸还不算太多，Peter一个人就能解决，所以Steve和Tony趁机溜进了他们的白车里。

 

“Nat，快点！”Peter喊道。

 

“来了！”Natasha举着枪走在Thor前面，出现在货架前。Thor怀抱了四个哑铃，脖子上还套着两个手臂负重袋，看起来像个米其林轮胎的吉祥物。

 

“Nat！你他妈的别跑，我要喘不过气了！”他嘶嘶喊道。

 

Loki见状，立即开车门出来帮忙，Natasha抬手止住了他：“别出来！”接着她一歪脑袋，朝Loki那辆车的旁边开了一枪，一只丧尸尖叫着倒了下去。

 

“伙计们，准备撤退！”她大喊。Peter立即收起枪，灵巧地向前一跳，蹿进了驾驶室里，发动了肯沃斯。Natasha和Thor分别钻进了自己的车里，甩上了车门。Tony把枪架在了窗外，Nat和Thor也这样做了。

 

“走走走，Peter先走！倒回去！”Steve按了一下喇叭（Peter太高了看不见他们打手势），于是肯沃斯猛地一颤，第一个倒出了超市，只听后面咯吱咯吱的响声，是骨头压碎的声音。接着Peter猛地一打方向盘，向前开去，Loki随后倒车跟上，接着是Steve，最后是Bruce。

 

他们配合得天衣无缝，Peter在前面开路，后面的三辆车分别向两边扫射，清除掉没有压死的漏网之鱼。他们很快便甩开了剩下的丧尸，带着丰盛的战利品，向前方开去。

 

 

 

 

“烤好了没有？”Tony蹲在Steve身边，想伸手去摸穿在木头上的牛肉，Steve赶紧把他的手打开，说：“哎哎哎，烫！”

 

Tony立即收回手，含在嘴里舔了舔，心满意足地说道：“好吃。”

 

Steve忍不住笑着捏了捏他的鼻子，用小刀切下了小小一块肉，喂到Tony嘴里。“尝尝，怎么样？”

 

Tony马上吃了，嚼都没嚼就囫囵吞了下去，然后咂咂嘴：“唔……有点硬了。”

 

Steve无奈地说：“我让你尝尝咸淡。”

 

Tony抱着腿靠过去，厚着脸皮说：“那再给我一块。”

 

Steve又给他切了一块，刚要喂给Tony，又反悔了：“等等——不要一下子咽下去哦，尝一尝味道。”

 

“知道了知道了。”Tony急切地说道。Steve就把肉喂给他，Tony这回好好地嚼了，从左边嚼到右边，又从右边嚼到左边，才终于咽下去。“唔……好吃，太好吃了。”

 

“咸不咸？”Steve一边问一边轻轻转动树枝，“我刚刚手抖，好像撒太多盐了。”

 

“不咸，就是有点老。”Tony舔着嘴唇，一直不停地颠啊颠啊颠啊，“……什么时候能烤好呀？真是急死我了。”

 

“这又不是农场里的牛，我们随便在外面找到杀掉的，当然不能五分熟。”Steve耐心地回答，“一定要全熟才行，这样吃就不会生病。你去叫大家回来吧，差不多可以了。”

 

Tony欢呼一声，马上起身去叫自己的同伴们。Peter去河边洗桃子了（他们昨天发现几棵桃树，立马摘了很多下来），其他人都在不太远的地方警戒。他们总结了经验，发现丧尸的嗅觉很好用，上次Tony他们烤过鱼之后没动地方，结果第二天早上就被丧尸们袭击，这肯定不是巧合。

 

大家伙一听牛肉烤好了，立即眼冒绿光地跑过来，不停地咽口水。Steve扛着巨大的牛腿，还有烤好的土豆和鱼，所有人都来帮忙，把火灭掉，把食物放在锅里或者盆里，然后都堆在了后车厢中。接着所有人都上了各自的车，开始继续向西开去。

 

“老规矩，再开最少15分钟，好吗？”Steve打了个手势，“看见开阔地带就停下来，然后就开饭！”

 

旁边Thor的车第一个窜了出去，接着是Peter的肯沃斯（他现在是那辆巨人的实际指挥官），Bruce开得慢吞吞，Natasha正坐在副驾驶上认真地涂指甲油——她已经好久没有美过了。而Tony抱着Steve的脑袋不停地啃着，Steve一边打方向盘，一边搂着他的腰甜蜜地抱怨说：“我可不是桃子啊。”

 

“你可比桃子甜多了。”Tony蹭着他的脸和胡茬，跟小狗似地闻闻舔舔。Steve不停地摩挲着Tony的腰，问他：“你的胃还疼吗？”

 

Tony昨晚胃疼，疼到半夜才睡着。他摇了摇头，靠着Steve亲得特别欢。Steve其实可高兴，他故意把车开得很慢，这样他们在队伍的最后，就没人看见他俩亲热了。“……今天怎么啦，这么热情？”

 

“嗯。”Tony咬着Steve的嘴角，含含糊糊地说道，“因为你脸上有烤肉味，好香啊。”

 

Steve登时觉得刚才的含情脉脉都没了。Tony咯咯笑起来，Steve立即知道自己被耍了。

 

“……你就不能正经一点。”他恼羞成怒地揍了Tony屁股一下。

 

“正经的都不叫调情。”Tony伸着懒腰，脸色潮红地看着Steve，“我男朋友全世界最帅了，怎么舔都不够。”

 

Steve有的时候真是被Tony的情话弄得又羞又开心。Tony从来都不吝啬表达他对别人的赞美，特别是对Steve，总是直白而热情，淋漓尽致地说出他的感觉。Tony说得真诚又不做作，比如他总是说Steve像蜜桃一样甜，接吻的时候会摸着对方的嘴唇说‘你的嘴巴软得像棉花糖’，两个人偶尔去肯沃斯上面躺着看星星（其他人都给他们留出十分钟的个人空间），Tony会用手指轻轻划过Steve的鼻梁说，我喜欢你看我的眼神。他们在白车里做爱时，Tony抱着Steve，用轻得仿佛羽毛一般的声音说，你太棒了，我要死了。

 

Steve不喜欢Tony说出‘死’字，但是当他轻轻抖动的时候，简直能让Steve的胸口都化成一汪蜂蜜，于是除了吻他，什么都不想做。

 

所以此时此刻，Steve还能怎么回应Tony呢？他有了全世界最甜蜜的男朋友，那接吻就是最好的选择。

 

Steve收紧了胳膊，把Tony往自己这边拉了拉。Tony立即明白了他的意思，便跪起来，撑着手刹更加靠近Steve，说道：“我吻你，你好好开车。”

 

这怎么好好开车嘛。可是Tony就是打定主意要让Steve心猿意马，就哧哧笑着，闭上眼睛吻了上去。Steve听见自己心跳得咚咚作响，而Tony才没管，只歪着脑袋，像小猫舔奶似地不停地舔着Steve的嘴角。Steve哪经得起这样的撩拨，只好一边硬撑着抓紧方向盘跟住队伍，一边匆忙地回应Tony几下。

 

更正一下，他明明拥有的是全世界最撩人的男朋友。

 

两个人越亲，情绪就越猛烈，特别是Tony，已经开始忍不住哼哼了。他发出了细小的呻吟声，就仿佛被Steve压在身下猛烈贯穿时的那种声音，这让Steve的阴茎忍不住猛地一跳。

 

“……你可真容易勃起啊。”Tony隔着裤子轻轻揉着Steve的裆部，一边轻笑说。

 

他们其实很少亲热，毕竟在大家面前也不好太过亲密，再浓烈的感情也都被强制压下去了。两个人只会在没人的时候才飞快地交换一个亲吻，或者在吃饭时偷偷牵住对方的手。只有晚上睡觉时才真正属于他俩，但是他们从一开始到现在，只做过三次，其他时候都只是抱在一起亲亲摸摸。车震并不是个好主意，因为第一，这会让同伴感到不自在，第二，夜晚太安静了，任何奇怪的声音都有可能会招来丧尸。

 

所以他们总是感觉不够，无比渴望触碰对方。Steve每天晚上睡觉时手都会盖在Tony的屁股上，捏着那两团肉才能睡着。Tony说他养成了一个无法逆转的怪癖，Steve居然还觉得挺骄傲。

 

而现在就是个亲热的好时机，反正大家都在前面开车，Tony把Steve的阴茎掏了出来也没人看见。他真的这么做了，然后一边给Steve撸管，一边贴着那人的耳朵，沙哑着声音说：“我想给你来个口活，你正常开车就行。”

 

Steve在Tony的手里涨得更大了：“可是……”

 

“我想你射我嘴里。”Tony舔着他的耳朵，手上的力气大了一些，“热热的，乳白色的精液。我会让你插得很深，然后直接射到我的胃里，你从来没有试过是不是？我——操！！”

 

Steve突然一个急刹车，Tony差点被甩出去。他的胳膊撞到了方向盘上，砰地一声，肯定得留淤青了。Steve赶紧拉起了手刹，搂着Tony说：“抱歉……前面突然停了。”

 

Tony被撞得很疼，骂了几句脏话，又低头看看Steve的小兄弟，好像也被吓到了。他俩一起扭头看向前面，只见最前面的Peter停了，所以把后面的他们都逼着停了下来。

 

Bruce和Natasha已经开门下了车，Tony赶紧手忙脚乱把Steve的阴茎摁进裤子里，把他的内裤套上。“快快，前面肯定出事了。”

 

Steve大叫了一声，委屈地说：“你轻点！”

 

Tony只好又胡乱给他揉了揉，又亲了他一口：“我错了我错了，晚上补偿你哈，我们快去看看吧。”

 

其实Steve有点气恼，但是又无可奈何。两个人整理了一下衣服，就抓着枪下了车，朝肯沃斯跑去。

 

“出什么事了？”Steve赶上了Natasha，问她。

 

Natasha摇了摇头：“不知道，前面突然急刹车，好像是Peter撞到什么东西了。”

 

这时Thor和Loki已经跑到前面去了。他们几个也赶紧追上，肯沃斯实在太高了，根本看不到前面发生了什么。Steve先跑了过去，稍稍一绕，就看见Peter、Thor和Loki正围着一个东西，一脸严肃。

 

Steve皱起眉，认出那是一条大狗。他觉得那狗有点眼熟，不过还没多想，那边Peter已经看见了他们，马上说：“Mr. Rogers……”

 

Steve走了过去，看见地上躺着一只很大的狗，顿了顿问道：“怎么了？”

 

小孩看起来要哭了：“我——我没想……我不是故意的，我，它——”

 

这时Tony他们也赶了过来。Tony一看见那只狗，立马吃惊地张大了嘴巴：“这——这不是那只骗子狗吗？！”

 

Steve一下子也想起来了，之前骗他们的那条狗，还真是这只。要知道这种世道下，皮毛能这么柔亮，还膘肥体壮的狗不多了，他们绝对不会认错。

 

“什么……什么骗子狗？”Peter带着哭腔问道。

 

Tony赶紧走过去，安抚地拍了拍Peter的肩膀，跟他们简单说了一下之前他和Steve被骗的经过，大家都表示同情，然后再次把注意力集中在这条狗身上。Peter还在哆嗦，Bruce走了过去，温和地说：“没事……别怕，你不是故意的。”

 

“我真的不知道它会突然跳出来。”Peter看上去真的要哭了，“我——我已经努力踩刹车了，可是还是撞到了它。我不是故意的，我真的……”

 

“等一下。”Tony一直在认真观察这条狗，“等一下……Peter，你有感觉自己撞到它吗？”

 

Peter绞着双手，试图回想当时的场景：“我——我不知道，我不知道。我看见它突然冲出来，脑子都白了，我已经想不起来那一刻发生了什么。”

 

Loki蹲下来仔细看了一下那只狗，若有所思地说道：“肯沃斯太大，就算是撞到它可能也不会有什么感觉，何况当时Peter很紧张。只是这狗也没看见伤口，虽然舌头还伸在外面……”

 

Tony和Steve对视一眼，两个人立即大吼：“ **不好** ！”接着Steve猛地跪下来，一把扑在了那条狗的身上，同时招呼Thor：“帮我一把，把它按住！”

 

所有人都被吓了一跳，Tony立即回身朝后面的车跑去，果然看见一个穿着奇怪的男人已经坐在了自己的白车里，对他得意地摆了摆手。那人带着红黑色的头套，看不见脸，不知道是不是和上次的男人是同一个人，但是Tony已经不在乎那个了，因为那个男人突然吹了个口哨，然后猛地一踩油门，一打方向盘，调头开着白车向反方向跑去。

 

Tony只觉得怒从心边起，想都不想，直接拉开了一边Bruce的车门，发动了汽车。肯沃斯那边传来了大狗的挣扎吼叫声，还有Natasha急切的喊声：“压住它的后腿，小心它的牙！！”

 

Tony挂上前进挡，也一个180度的大转弯，朝自己车的方向追去。他深呼吸了几下，试着冷静下来。不能慌不能乱，一定要追上他，白车里是大家的维生素和苏打水，虽说还能再抢，但是现在连一点补给都不能轻易丢掉，这些都是活下去的本钱。Tony料定那人不会走太远，因为显然对他来说，那条狗是个不可或缺的同伴。

 

他估计得没错。果然两个人飙车飙了差不多一英里之后，那男人发现自己的狗没有跟上来，就渐渐放慢了速度。Tony立即也踩了刹车，跟他保持着安全距离。两个人越开越慢，最后那个男人放弃了——他停了下来。

 

Tony抓好了枪，拉起手刹，打开车门走了下去。那男人也下了车，然后转过身，远远地对Tony举起了双手：“……好吧，好吧好吧，真他妈的倒霉，啐。”

 

他一副吊儿郎当的样子，甚至连Tony用枪指着他都满不在乎。Tony歪了歪脑袋，喊道：“离我的车远一点。”

 

那人抱起了胳膊，闹脾气一般地说道：“你们他妈的撞了我的狗，哥要点赔偿怎么了？！只是一辆车， **一辆车** 而已，兄弟！”

 

Tony耸了耸肩，心平气和地说：“你要是不滚远一点，我就杀了你的狗。”

 

这句话立即触动了那个男人的神经，他突然从身后抽出了双刀，扯着嗓子尖叫：“啥？！你他妈再说一次——你敢动Lucky的一根毛试试！你他妈试试！！”

 

Tony看了一眼他的刀，又将目光移开：“好啊，你猜我敢不敢试。”

 

男人似乎犹豫了，一时间没有了动作。Tony依然抬着枪瞄准他的胸口，用一种息事宁人的语气慢慢说道：“……我有个办法，能让我们都开心。你要你的狗，我要我的车，所以我们做个交易吧？”

 

带着头套的男人似乎挺单纯，听Tony这么说，就抡着双刀抱起胳膊，对Tony扬了扬下巴：“那你倒是他妈的说说，哥听听可不可行。”

 

Tony哼了一声，对着自己的白车歪了歪脑袋：“你离开我们的车，并且保证不会跟踪我们，三天后我就放了你的狗。”

 

那人琢磨了一会儿，突然发出一阵怪笑声：“——哈！哈哈哈哈！操嘞，这他妈是不平等条约，不跟踪你们，我怎么能知道Lucky在哪儿？！你这个坏蛋！你是个大反派，连可怜的狗狗都不放过！”

 

Tony瞬间感觉自己被激怒了：“你他妈才是反派，带着你的蠢狗骗了我们两次，你还有没有良心啊？！”

 

“我没有！”那男人理直气壮地说道，“把狗还给我，不然免谈！”

 

Tony刚想说话，突然听见身后有车子开过来的声音。他不用回头就知道是谁，因为对面那男人突然往后退了一步，接着犹豫了几秒，便飞快地收起了双刀，犹如鬼魅一样冲进了旁边的树林中。

 

Tony一愣，马上跑了过去，大喊道：“我靠，你不要你的狗了吗？！”

 

茂密的林中没有回答，也看不见男人的身影了。Tony又仔细找了找，确认那人已经跑了。

 

大家都跑下了车，松了一口气。Steve从肯沃斯上面跳了下来，急切地向Tony跑来：“你没事吧？？”

 

Tony摇了摇头，收起了枪。Steve又问：“是上次那个男人吗？”

 

Tony不太确定地说：“我不知道……这次他带着头套，看不见脸。——哎，那狗呢？”

 

Natasha抬起手，朝车厢里指了指：“好容易用肉哄住了，Thor在喂它呢。那狗力气太大，差点被它跑了。”

 

Tony松了一口气，拍拍胸口：“哦，抓到就好，那人好像特别在乎这条狗，有了它就不怕他了。”

 

接着他似乎想起来什么，于是猛地一瞪眼睛：“……等等，用肉哄它？！ **肉** ？？什么肉！”

 

Steve清了清嗓子，仿佛有些难以启齿。Natasha假笑了一下，轻巧地转过身就跑了，只剩下Bruce还一脸和气地看着Tony：“当然是刚刚那块烤好的大腿呀。”

 

“—— **什么** ？！”

 

 

 

 

“我要宰了它。”Tony眼冒绿光地看着吃饱的Lucky，咬着牙说道，“我他妈说到做到，我一定要宰了它。”

 

Lucky正趴在地上伸着舌头休息，不吵不闹特别乖，不过为了以防万一，Thor还是用拖车链把它的后腿拴在了车厢里的钩子上，这样大狗就跑不了了。它的饭量好像不算特别大，把那条腿啃得面目全非，却剩下很多肉，但是人是肯定不能吃了。Peter很喜欢它，一直在用肉块逗它玩。小孩听见Tony这么说，赶紧抱住了大狗，求情说：“别，Mr. Stark，别伤害它！”

 

Tony斜了他一眼：“你就当自己已经把它撞死了，正好烤了补充体力。”

 

Peter把Lucky搂得更紧了：“不行，不行不行不行，它多可爱啊。”

 

Tony气得要命，两次都被这条狗耍了，他不要面子的啊。不过不得不承认，Lucky真的很可爱，它一点都不凶，伸舌头喘气的时候嘴角会自然上扬，看起来总是在笑。

 

Peter理顺着大狗的毛，自言自语一般地说：“嗯……给你起个什么名字呢？叫什么好呢……要不然叫‘化学’吧，这名字不错。”

 

“它叫Lucky。”Tony翻了个白眼，没好气儿地说道，“它哪里配得上‘化学’这么高端大气的名字。”

 

Peter揉了揉Lucky的耳朵，把大狗的脸捧起来，又松开。“哦……你怎么知道？”

 

“今天那个强盗自己说的。”Tony晃着腿回答，同时上下打量着这条大狗，“我们可只能养它三天啊，三天之后就得把它放了。”

 

“……可是要是Lucky的主人找不到它了怎么办？”Peter可怜巴巴地问道。

 

“我会把GPS模块绑在它身上，那些人会搜索到信号源的。”Tony伸了个懒腰，漫不经心地说。“——哦对了，这几天我们得警惕那个戴头套的人，所以肯沃斯暂时得让Steve开了，晚上我们再一起商量一下。”

 

Peter点点头，又揉了揉Lucky的脑袋，大狗觉得挺舒服，就趴了下来，眯缝着眼睛要睡觉。Tony哼了一声，咕哝说：“真是随遇而安呀。”

 

Peter侧过脸观察了一下Tony的表情，见那人其实没有真的生Lucky的气，就蹲着爬了过来，靠在Tony身边，小声说：“……Mr. Stark，我有个东西想给你看。”

 

Tony扭头看看小孩，想了一下说：“哦——对，之前你在学校里就说有东西要给我，但这几天太忙，我就没问你。”

 

Peter嗯了一声，从兜里拿出一个黑色的小东西放在掌心，这东西还有一个连带的手腕盒，Peter将它套在了手腕上。

 

Tony没说话，只耐心地看着。

 

Peter有些紧张，他深呼吸了一口气，对Tony说：“请仔细看着，Mr. Stark。”

 

他捡起了Lucky啃剩下的那块骨头，放在手里颠了颠，然后突然朝上一抛，接着Peter伸出右手，飞快地做了一个手势，只见他的手指尖突然冒出了一些白色物质，它向半空中的骨头飞去，接着啪地一声，那块骨头被一张蛛网牢牢粘在了车厢壁上。

 

这些都发生在不到一秒的时间内，Tony看得目瞪口呆，而Lucky只是动了动耳朵，连头都没抬。

 

“……这他妈是什么？”Tony站了起来，靠近了那张网，伸手摸了摸。那玩意很软，弹性十足，有点像橡皮糖。

 

Tony停下了动作，眼睛发亮地回头看Peter：“——好小子，这他妈很酷啊。”

 

Peter兴奋地踮了踮脚，说：“真……真的吗？”

 

Tony点了点头，重新坐下来。Peter把手上的东西摘下来，递给了Tony。“这是我发明的蛛网发射器，本来有两个的，但是因为被丧尸追，弄丢了一个。”

 

Tony翻来覆去看了看，说：“给我讲讲。”

 

Peter就又把蛛网发射器戴在了手上，重新摆出了刚刚发射蛛网的姿势。“这个手腕盒里面装的是我自己做的蛛网溶液，遇到空气就会固化，粘性也很强，而且一个小时之后会自动挥发，不留痕迹。这里——对，这里，用食指和无名指双击发射器，就可以射出蛛网。”

 

Tony赞叹不已，刚想试着按按，Peter立即抬手阻止了他：“Mr. Stark……我只剩下最后一次发射的机会了，这里面没有溶液了。”

 

Tony立即停下了动作：“唔……是消耗型的？好小子，真了不起。”

 

Peter被偶像夸得满脸通红，语气也更快了。“对，这是我调出的第三代溶液，比之前的更坚韧，我试过用它拖动巨石。但是只有这么点啦，只能在关键时刻才用。”

 

Tony对这个非常好奇，翻来覆去看了好几遍，又要求Peter说：“那个手势，再做一次我看看。”

 

Peter伸出食指、小指和大拇指，对着前方做了个发射的动作。Tony摸着下巴兴致盎然地说：“不错嘛，这姿势是为了防止因为你握拳而误发射？”

 

Peter嗯了一声，有些不好意思地说：“我改进了好久……之前因为误发射而造成了很多麻烦——我之前还想改成指纹的，这样只有我一个人能用了，但是那样还得充电，会增加体积。”

 

“很赞，幸亏你没做成充电的，不然现在就用不了了。”Tony表扬他说，“哦——那个溶液，还可以做出来吗？”

 

Peter撅起嘴巴，颇为遗憾地摇了摇头。“没有材料，也没有工具，做不了了。不过在丧尸爆发之前，我通过邮件和Oscorp工业有过联系，他们认为我做的溶液很有发展，于是在谈合作——”

 

Tony眼睛亮了起来：“他们准备批量生产？？”

 

Peter摇了摇头：“我们签了保密协议，批量生产还在协商阶段。我将溶液的配方比告诉了他们，按照计划，那家公司应该已经生产出了一批试用品，如果效果满意，就会投入生产。”

 

“试用品啊……”Tony摸着下巴，若有所思地说道，“我好像知道了。去年有探子跟我说，Oscorp工业在研发一种叫Biocable的东西，他们想试图用这个代替工业铁链，这样可以节约一半以上的成本。”

 

Peter打了个响指，开心地说：“Biocable！就是这个，他们征求我的意见之后起的名字。”

 

Tony揉了揉Peter的脑袋，笑着说：“好小子，还跟我的竞争对手合作了，也不怕我生气。”

 

Peter嘻嘻笑了起来。

 

Tony沉吟了一会儿，说道：“我知道Oscorp工业在阿肯色州有分公司，如果他们想要推广你的溶液，肯定会提前给每个分公司的营销部都派送样品。”

 

他停了下来，扭头看Peter。小孩儿缩了缩脖子，有些犹豫地说：“但是他们也可能没有派送……”

 

Tony叹了口气，赞同说：“是啊，这太冒险了，虽然我很想去偷一些来给你，但是确实风险太大。我们离阿肯色州还有一段距离呢，这段时间考虑考虑再说吧。”

 

Peter嗯了一声，收起了发射器。Lucky抬起头看了看粘在墙上的骨头，又趴下去了。

 

Tony打算跟Steve商量一下这事，这些溶液值得他们去冒险吗？这是个进退两难的问题，毕竟这关乎所有人的性命，如果只有他、Steve和Peter，那Tony肯定会毫不犹豫去试试，但是人越多，每个人做出选择的责任就越大，他不能用别人的命开玩笑。

 

就在Tony思考的时候，Natasha突然走了过来，靠着车厢门对他俩说：“Hey，出来一下，我们发现了一些东西。”

 

Tony和Peter对视一眼，立即起身，跳下了车厢。

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
